1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of telecommunications, and in particular, to a system and method for providing remote testing access to soft switches in Voice over Packet (VoP) networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Call through testing systems are commonly used in circuit switched telephone networks to verify network operations. FIG. 1 illustrates public switched telephone network (PSTN) 100 in an example of call through testing in the prior art. PSTN 100 includes test device 110, remote access device 120, switch 130, switch 140, and switch 150. Remote access device has access line 101, and output lines 102, 103, and 104. In this example, test device 110 is coupled to remote access device by access line 101. Output line 102 terminates at switch 130; output line 103 terminates at switch 140; and output line 104 terminates at switch 150. Each switch typically services a distinct operating region distinguished by area codes in the PSTN dialing plan.
In the prior art, a user utilizing test device 110 is able to emulate a subscriber in any of the distinct operating regions serviced by switch 130, 140, and 150. The user dials into remote access device 120 over access line 101. The user is prompted to enter a key code indicating which switch of switches 130, 140, and 150 he desires to test. For example, a key code of 1 corresponds to switch 130, 2 corresponds to switch 140, and 3 corresponds to switch 150. Upon entering the key code, remote access device bridges the incoming call to the appropriate output line. The user is provided dial tone from the selected switch as if test device 110 were actually serviced by the selected switch. The user can then test the operations of a switch, such as number translations and voice mail services.
Recently, Voice over Packet (VoP) services have increased in popularity and availability. Unfortunately, VoP networks do not currently provide for call through testing as described for PSTN 100. For example, remote access device 120 is not capable of interfacing with soft switches. In addition, test device 110 is not capable of directly interfacing with a soft switch. Thus, testing the operation of a soft switch requires a field technician to perform on-site testing of the soft switch with test equipment customized for testing soft switches. It would be desirable to provide for remote testing of VoP networks without the need for customized test equipment.